koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NiXiE45
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 23:41, February 2, 2011 DW7 Images You're telling me that you can't wait a few days for better renders that will be permanent to the wiki? You would rather post these magazine photos of not-so-great quality just because they're "New, new, new!"? Why bother posting these since Koei Warriors has already done it for you? Renders will always look better and cleaner. They also mean the character is absolutely official and published for the game. I ask for you to calm down, sir/madam/miss. Please wait for a press release of actual clean renders for future upload escapades. Famitsu's magazine images are great for saying someone is confirmed, but these type of images aren't really desired in the long run. Sake neko 00:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 10:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) DLC Oh, thanks. How do you do? Are you well on this fine day? Well, actually it's night for me here. （＾＾） DLC is short for "downloadable content". You'll see it a lot in video gaming circles for a lot of the newer game consoles. I'm not quite sure what your native language is, but I do know for sure that you'll see it in most Japanese and English speaking news sites/video game communities. Downloadable content is extra things the game company puts in a game when it's in your home. It maybe stuff they perhaps didn't finish in time for the game's scheduled release or maybe fun bonuses for people who have finished a game. Downloadble content can be tiny add-ons like fun costumes, bonus items, or side stories. In more dramatic cases, it may include a new playable feature or set of characters. Downloable content is sometimes free, sometimes not. Changes based on the company. It may be like highway robbery sometimes. Um, take for example the downloadable content for Hokuto Musou. In Japan, each downloadable character costs 800 yen in the original game. So if you wanted both of the characters in that game, that's 1,600 yen down the drain. In North America, they were seven dollars each along with two extra missions. That's fourteen bucks. If you preordered the game, however, Heart was free. You buy/obtain any type of downloadable content using a console's built-in online service. They'll have a specific listing available for whatever title someone is looking for. Prices for downloadable content show up on either the official website or in the online stores available within the consoles' online community. They accept actual monetary payments online or payments using their point system. It's easier to explain if you have a console with online connection, but it never hurts to look at a video. Here's a PR one for the PS3 Playstation Store and a walkthrough for Xbox Live Marketplace. I'm not sure of the prices of DW7 downloadable content yet. Frankly, that hasn't been stated if they'll be priced in perfect-picture clarity right now. If I recall from what I've read from Japanese fans, they may have stated that the first set of downloadable content (DW6 outfits) would be free. But I don't really know all the details to support that claim with confidence. If you're thinking of the DW outfits (Taishi Ci, Lu Bu, and company), that's for people who have reserved their copy of the game from certain stores in Japan. "Fans in the west will get them five months after the game is released as downloadable content", is what I hear for those right now. Sake neko 08:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hua Man If you're interested in her, here's another longer summary I wrote a long time ago here. Before I edited her page, it used to say she was an original character Koei made up for Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. I find that kinda hard to believe when she appears in the play, Sangokushi Taisen and a few other MMORPGs in Japan. Sake neko 17:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC)